Close Your Eyes and Pretend
by Arialieur
Summary: Bagi Sai, ini hanyalah sebuah misi. Bagi Sakura, ini adalah hidupnya. Tutup matamu, Cantik. Tutup matamu dan berpura-puralah. SaiSaku. slight SasuNaru. One-sided SasuSaku. Non-con lemon.


**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan akan selalu begitu...Sampai Aria punya cukup uang untuk membeli lisensinya, jyahaha...**

**Rating : M, kalau anda masih di bawah umur, saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca. Sebenernya ngapain juga saya publish cerita rated-M di bulan puasa gini sih? Bacanya kalo udah buka ya...  
**

**Pairing : SaiSaku, SasuNaru, SasuSaku**

**Warning : Angst, Non-consensual hetero sex, Lemon, Violence**

**Summary : Bagi Sai, ini hanyalah sebuah misi. Bagi Sakura, ini adalah hidupnya. Tutup matamu, Cantik. Tutup matamu dan berpura-puralah...**

**Beta-ed by: gHee, thank's bb!**

**

* * *

**

**Close Your Eyes And Pretend**

**a Naruto fanfiction**

**by: Arialieur**

* * *

Satu keputusan sudah diambilnya, karena ia tidak bisa membiarkan pria yang selama ini di sisinya itu terus menerus menderita karena sebuah janji. Seiring dengan waktu berlalu, Naruto telah menjadi sahabat, saudara, teman seperjuangan yang selalu ingin ia lindungi sepenuh hati. Karena itu, ketika suatu malam Naruto berdiri di ambang jendelanya dengan kesedihan tersirat jelas di bola mata biru itu, keputusan itu diambilnya.

"Pergilah, Naruto," bisiknya, air mata mengalir deras di wajah porselen gadis dengan rambut sewarna namanya itu.

Satu kata maaf, dan Naruto pergi sambil tersenyum pahit. Ia telah memilih untuk meninggalkan segalanya demi pria itu, pria tercintanya itu. Dari ambang jendela, Sakura bisa melihat sosok pria yang selama ini ia cintai mengembangkan lengan untuk menyambut Naruto dalam pelukannya. Walaupun pandangannya mengabur oleh air mata, ia masih bisa mengenali kedua mata merah terkutuk itu melirik ke arahnya sekilas, sebelum pergi menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Naruto telah memilih untuk mengejar cintanya, dan sebagai sahabat, sudah sewajarnya jika Sakura mendukungnya sepenuh hati.

Tapi bagaimana dengan cinta Sakura? Haruskah dikubur begitu saja? Lalu rasa sakit ini, harus dikemanakan?

Harus dikemanakan?

Berlutut di lantai, bahu bergetar hebat oleh isakan yang tertahan, Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri erat-erat. "Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun..." nama itu ia ucapkan bagaikan mantra, mantra yang telah membelenggunya selama bertahun-tahun, mantra yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan segala yang terbaik hanya supaya bisa menjadi seorang wanita yang pantas berada di sisi seorang Uchiha. Mantra yang menguatkan hatinya saat dunia seolah runtuh ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi demi balas dendamnya.

Dan Sakura lelah, lelah dengan mantra itu... karena ia tahu mantra itu tidak akan pernah membawa Sasuke ke pelukannya. Karena ia sudah sejak lama menyadari bahwa pandangan Sasuke selalu terhenti pada sosok di sisi Sakura. Tapi gadis itu tetap bertahan, dan berharap, berharap suatu saat Sasuke akan melihatnya. Berharap suatu saat dirinyalah yang ada di hati Sasuke.

_'Semua sia-sia...'_

Kehadiran sebuah cakra yang familiar mengusik perasaan Sakura. Refleks, ia meraih kunainya dan menodongkannya ke leher orang itu, yang kini berdiri di balik bayangan di sudut kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sai?" desis Sakura, menekankan ujung kunai lebih kuat sehingga setitik darah mengalir perlahan dari leher pemuda itu.

Sai tersenyum. Satu dari sekian banyak senyum palsunya.

"Untuk bertemu denganmu, tentu saja,"

Sambil mendengus kesal, Sakura menurunkan kunainya, "Pergilah, Sai. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara," katanya pelan sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela yang masih terbuka lebar.

Sai maju selangkah, "Siapa bilang aku datang untuk bicara?"

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Sai melempar dua buah kunai ke arah Sakura yang tidak siap. Tubuh gadis itu terbentur keras ke dinding, kedua kunai menembus masing-masing telapak tangannya, terpaku erat ke dinding tepat di samping kepala Sakura.

"Aaaargh!" Sakura berteriak kesakitan, darah mengalir turun ke sikunya, sebelum tetes demi tetesnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Sai berjalan sampai ia berada tepat di depan Sakura. Dengan jari telunjuk, ia mengangkat dagu gadis itu, dan mengecup bibirnya. Mata Sakura membelalak, ia mencoba mendorong Sai, tapi dengan keadaan tangan terpaku ke dinding, usahanya sia-sia. Sai mencengkeram dagu Sakura lebih kuat, memaksa gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Sakura saat lidah Sai memasuki paksa mulut gadis itu dan menjelajahi setiap sudutnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sakura merasa lelah memberontak dan membiarkan Sai melakukan apa yang ia mau. Pemuda itu memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memasukkan sebuah pil kecil ke mulut Sakura, memaksa gadis itu menelannya.

"Hmm...sudah menyerah? Cepat sekali," bisik Sai. Dari nada suaranya, jelas-jelas ia menikmati saat-saat ini. Perlahan, bibir Sai menjelajahi rahang Sakura, lalu menciumi setiap jengkal lehernya. Dengan lembut, ia mengigiti satu titik, sampai daerah itu merona kemerahan. Merasakan hal ini, Sakura mengumpulkan tenaganya yang tersisa untuk menendang Sai keras-keras.

Pemuda itu terlempar hingga ke seberang ruangan. Dengan menahan sakit, Sakura memaksakan tangannya untuk mencabut kunai dari dinding. Darah mengalir deras dari telapak tangannya, tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Segera setelah terlepas dari belenggu itu, Sakura mengeluarkan satu per satu kunai dari masing-masing telapak tangannya, kemudian melempar kedua kunai itu ke arah Sai, yang langsung melompat menghindar. Sakura memusatkan cakranya ke telapak tangan untuk menyembuhkan diri, tapi Sai mendahuluinya dalam bertindak. Secepat kilat, Sai menerjang dan memukul ulu hati gadis berambut pink itu, membuatnya terjatuh berlutut di lantai. Dengan mudah, Sai mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan melemparnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Sakura terjatuh dalam keadaan meringkuk, membuat sebagian besar gaun malamnya tersingkap, memperlihatkan bagian paha mulusnya terbuka bagi mata Sai. Pemuda itu tidak memperlihatkan reaksi apa pun, hanya berjalan semakin mendekat ke tempat tidur. "Begitu dong, jadi lebih menarik, kan?"

Sakura menatap dendam dari arah tempat tidur, matanya merah, dan air mata masih mengalir dari mata indahnya itu. "Apa yang kau minumkan padaku tadi, Sai? Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Rasanya aku sudah bilang, kalau aku cuma mau menemuimu,"

"Menyerangku, maksudmu?" tukas Sakura sinis.

Sai mencengkeram dagu gadis itu lagi, "Kau manis sekali kalau sedang bersemangat seperti ini. Seperti kucing hutan yang belum dijinakkan,"

Sakura meludah ke arah Sai, "Mati saja kau, Sai," desisnya.

Sai menjambak rambut Sakura, membuat gadis itu berteriak kesakitan. Ia menarik kepala Sakura ke belakang, membuat leher jenjang Sakura terbuka di depan wajah Sai. "Hmm... nanti Cantik, nanti," dan pemuda itu mengigit leher Sakura sampai darahnya mengalir, membuat gadis itu mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar tidak berteriak. Ia tidak ingin memberi kepuasan pada Sai untuk mendengar penderitaannya.

Seperti meminta maaf, Sai menjilati daerah yang baru saja ia gigit itu. Perlahan, pemuda itu menurunkan kepala Sakura ke atas bantal, lalu membelai-belai wajahnya dengan lembut. Sakura hanya terbaring lemas, obat apapun itu yang tadi diminumkan Sai mulai bereaksi. Gadis itu kehilangan tenaganya, kehilangan semangatnya. Ia kelelahan secara fisik dan mental. Terutama mental. Tidak setiap hari ia harus menghadapi patah hati, ditinggalkan oleh sahabat, serta percobaan perkosaan dari sahabatnya yang tersisa. Air mata yang kembali menggenang di sudut mata Sakura, tumpah ke pipinya saat ia memejamkan mata, berharap ini semua hanyalah satu mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang akan berakhir saat ia terbangun.

Satu kecupan di pipi, dan Sai meraih tali gaun malam Sakura untuk menurunkannya ke bahu. Satu kecupan di bahu. Satu kecupan di lengan, lalu Sai , mengambil kunainya untuk merobek gaun malam yang tersisa. Ia mundur sedikit untuk mengagumi hasil karyanya.

Tubuh Sakura yang sewarna porselen terlihat berpendar di bawah sinar bulan Setiap jengkal kulitnya terbuka, siap untuk dijelajahi oleh Sai. Darah yang mengalir dari tangan dan leher gadis itu memberikan kontras antara warna merah dan putih porselen. Satu kata dalam benak Sai, indah.

Sai kemudian membaringkan Sakura hingga telentang di atas seprai sutra merah yang dipakai melapisi tempat tidurnya itu. Sebuah senyuman tergambar di wajah Sai, senyuman yang tulus. Senyuman puas.

_'Kanvas yang sempurna.'_

Anggota Root ANBU itu mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, sebuah kuas. Dengan hati-hati, ia celupkan kuas itu ke dalam darah yang menggenang di telapak tangan Sakura, dan memulai lukisannya.

Dimulai dari dahi, Sai menggerakkan kuas itu melewati hidung Sakura. Perlahan, lalu berhenti di bibir gadis itu. Basah dan kemerahan, hasil karya Sai sebelumnya. Pemuda itu menggantikan kuas dengan jarinya, menelusuri bentuk bibir gadis itu. Ia menyelipkan jempolnya untuk membuka mulut Sakura, dan menyatukan bibir mereka untuk sekali lagi mulai melumat bibir Sakura. Sai memijat lidah Sakura dengan lidahnya, tapi gadis itu tetap tidak memberikan respon.

Sai menghentikan ciumannya, lalu kembali ke tugasnya semula. Sekali lagi ia mencelupkan kuas di telapak tangan berdarah Sakura, dan memulai garis baru di leher gadis itu. Perlahan, ia menggerakkan kuasnya menuju pundak, kemudian melalui area di antara buah dada gadis itu, terus sampai ke pusarnya, meninggalkan sebuah jejak merah menyala.

Pemuda itu mencelupkan kuasnya lagi, dan kali ini membuat garis dari bagian bawah buah dada kanan Sakura, menerus ke arah pundaknya dan berhenti di tulang selangka. Sai meninggalkan kecupan di ujung garis baru itu, sebelum menuju ke bawah untuk mengecup titik tersensitif di dada sang gadis, memainkannya sebentar dengan lidahnya. Ia dapat mendengar Sakura mendesah, memancing sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Sai. Desahan Sakura terdengar seperti musik di telinganya.

"Lakukan lagi, cantik..." bisik Sai sambil memainkan buah dada kiri Sakura, memunculkan desahan yang lebih keras dari mulut gadis itu. "Ya, benar begitu, cantik..." ia memberi satu kecupan terakhir di titik tersensitif dada kiri Sakura, lalu kembali meraih kuasnya, dan mulai mengambar kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura di dada kanan sang gadis. Satu per satu, bunga-bunga sakura merah darah terlihat seperti bermekaran di kulit porselen gadis itu.

Sebuah garis baru ditambahkan, kali ini dimulai dari pusar Sakura, menerus menuju bagian bawah dada kiri gadis itu. Sebuah ranting baru untuk kelopak-kelopak sakura yang akan mekar. Sai membasahi kuasnya lagi dengan darah Sakura, untuk memulai rangkaian kelopak bunga di bagian tubuh kiri sang gadis. Satu per satu, bunga sakura merah darah kembali bermekaran dan sebagai satu sentuhan akhir, Sai menuliskan namanya di pinggul Sakura. Menandai lukisan dan kanvasnya sebagai milik sang seniman, menandai Sakura dengan namanya.

Sai meletakkan kuasnya. Ia mundur sedikit untuk mengagumi hasil karyanya, sebuah karya terbaik yang pernah ia hasilkan. Betapa indahnya, bunga-bunga sakura berwarna merah darah tergambar di tubuh gadis itu, bagaikan bunga yang mekar di musim semi. Bagi Sai, Sakura sama indahnya, sama cantiknya dengan bunga-bunga itu, bunga yang bernama sama dengannya itu. Bagi Sai, gadis itu bagaikan seorang dewi, seorang dewi yang ternoda. Seorang dewi yang terluka, sebuah kanvas yang sempurna, yang dapat dilukis sesuka hati oleh Sai.

Pemuda itu berdiri untuk melepaskan semua lapisan kain yang menempel di tubuhnya. Perlahan dan satu per satu, karena Sai memang tidak terburu-buru. Satu per satu, sampai tidak ada satu benangpun tersisa. Dengan gerakan santai, ia merangkak menuju tubuh Sakura. Sai menyelipkan satu tangannya ke bawah paha sang gadis, memberi kecupan ringan di bagian paha dalamnya sebelum mengangkatnya. Membuka lebar kedua kaki Sakura untuk menampilkan bagian yang menjadi tujuannya. Bagian terdalam yang belum pernah tersentuh siapa pun, bagian yang mulai saat ini hanya akan menjadi milik Sai seorang untuk dirasakan, dan dinikmati.

Sai mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memberi kecupan terakhir di bibir Sakura, dan perlahan, gadis itu membuka matanya.

"Halo, cantik..." bisik Sai, sebelum ia mengecup satu per satu kelopak mata Sakura. Gadis itu, dengan pandangannya yang mengabur oleh air mata hanya berkata dengan suara parau.

"Sa...suke?" ia bertanya, kesadarannya mulai menghilang lagi.

"Ya, cantik, Sasukemu," jawab Sai sambil meninggalkan kecupan membara di leher Sakura.

Sakura menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sai, meninggalkan bekas telapak tangan merah. "Sa...suke?"

Sai mencondongkan badannya ke dekat telinga Sakura, lalu berbisik, "Tutup matamu, cantik..."

_'Tutup matamu, dan berpura-puralah...'_

Untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini, gadis itu menutup matanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sai mengecup bibir Sakura lagi, menikmati rasa khas yang hanya milik gadis itu. Kemudian dalam satu gerakan, Sai memasuki Sakura, menjadikan gadis itu miliknya.

* * *

"Kau sudah kembali," Rokudaime Hokage memberikan isyarat kepada Sakura untuk berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. "Bagaimana dengan misimu, Haruno?" tanya pria itu sambil bertopang dagu di lengan kursinya.

Sakura, dengan baju yang berlumuran darah, menyerahkan dua buah pelindung kepala berlambang Konoha. Keduanya dengan garis coretan di atas lambang tersebut. Missing nin. Kemudian, gadis itu juga meletakkan sebuah pedang, dan sebuah kalung kristal di atas meja. Rokudaime mengenali kalung itu sebagai kalung milik Hokage pertama.

"Misi menyingkirkan missing nin Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto, selesai," lapor Sakura. Ia menatap mata Rokudaime dengan tatapan kosong, dan pria itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Pulang dan beristirahatlah, Haruno. Kau tidak perlu menulis laporan,"

Sakura membungkuk untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Rokudaime bersandar di kursinya sambil tersenyum. Sebuah bayangan muncul di sudut ruangan, dan ia menyuruh bayangan itu untuk maju ke depan dengan isyarat tangannya.

"Kerja bagus, Sai,"

Sai membungkuk ke arah Hokagenya, "Terima kasih, Danzo-san, Ah! maaf, Rokudaime," balasnya. Seulas senyum palsu, seperti biasa, tergambar di wajahnya.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, dengan ini semua penghalangku sudah disingkirkan. Teruslah lakukan misimu pada Haruno, aku yakin dia masih akan berguna nantinya," dan Danzo mengisyaratkan Sai untuk pergi, yang langsung dipatuhi oleh pemuda itu.

* * *

Sakura membasuh rambutnya yang lengket oleh darah dengan air hangat. Perlahan air di lantai berubah menjadi kemerahan, melarutkan sisa darah yang menodai tubuh Sakura. Di bawah kucuran air hangat, ia memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi hari ini. Misi kali ini benar-benar terasa aneh, kenapa missing nin itu sama sekali tidak melawan saat akan dibunuh? Kenapa mereka tahu namanya? Kenapa mata biru missing nin itu begitu mengiris hatinya?

_'Uchiha Sasuke dan Naruto Uzumaki... Uchiha Sasuke... Kenapa namanya sama dengan Sasuke-ku?'_

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa lemas. Perlahan, tubuh gadis itu merosot ke lantai kamar mandi. Pundak dan kepalanya bersandar di dinding yang dingin, matanya menerawang jauh, memikirkan kenapa kedua missing-nin itu begitu mengusik pikirannya.

Secara otomatis, ia terus menggosok tubuhnya dari sisa darah yang mengering, sampai tangannya meraba sesuatu di bagian pinggul. Matanya menelusuri sebuah tulisan timbul yang terukir di kulitnya itu. Tulisan yang baru ia sadari keberadaannya. Sejak kapan ia memiliki tato di daerah itu?

"Sai..." Sakura membaca tulisan itu.

_Sai._

Nama itu terasa begitu akrab. Begitu dekat, tapi begitu jauh.

_Sai._

Samar-samar berbagai bayangan memasuki kepalanya. Bayangan tentang seseorang, begitu jelas, seolah ia mengalaminya sendiri.

Mungkin ia memang mengalaminya sendiri.

_Sai._

Sai dan senyumannya.

_Sai._

Sai dan sentuhannya.

_Sai._

_'Tutup matamu, cantik, dan berpura-puralah.'_

Dan Sakura menangis, menangis pilu. Menangis dan membenci dirinya sendiri, karena yang ada di pikirannya hanya Sai. Bukan Naruto, bukan Sasuke. Hanya Sai. Dan ia kembali meratapi dirinya sendiri. Meratapi kebenciannya. Meratapi keegoisannya.

Air hangat yang berjatuhan dari showernya belum pernah terasa sekejam ini.

* * *

Sai memasuki apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Sakura saat bulan sudah tinggi di langit. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati apartemen itu dalam keadaan gelap, tidak ada suara sedikitpun dari dalamnya. Dengan waspada, Sai melepas sepatunya dan mulai melangkah masuk lebih jauh ke dalam apartemen. Melalui ruang tamu, kemudian ruang makan, dan ia menyadari ada sedikit cahaya berpendar dari kamar utama. Kamarnya dan Sakura.

Dengan kunai di tangan, ia membuka pintu kamar secara perlahan-lahan. Ia terkejut melihat kamar itu dipenuhi oleh lilin-lilin yang menyala. Tapi bukan lilin itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan sosok seorang wanita yang duduk di tengah-tengah tempat tidur.

Sai kehilangan kata-kata, kunai di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai, menimbulkan suara berkelontangan yang keras.

"...Cantik?"

Sesaat, mata Sakura berkilat, tapi Sai menepisnya sebagai pantulan cahaya lilin. Wanita itu bangun dari tempat tidur, dan berjalan menuju Sai dengan kecepatan lambat, menyeret kain sutra yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Sakura meraih leher Sai dan menarik wajah pria itu untuk mendekat. Sebuah kecupan singkat didaratkannya di bibir pria itu.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke," bisik Sakura sebelum memindahkan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sai.

"A...ada apa ini, Cantik?" tanya Sai, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan sikap Sakura ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga bulan, wanita itu melakukan inisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu. "...kenapa tiba-tiba..."

Sakura itu menahan bibir Sai dengan telunjuknya, isyarat agar pria itu berhenti bicara. "Sasuke," panggilnya lagi.

"Ya, cantik?" Dengan susah payah, Sai menghilangkan keterkejutannya. Ia menelan ludah, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Sebuah gerakan yang refleks dilakukan setiap berada di sekitar wanita cantik itu, selama tiga bulan terakhir.

Saat Sakura tidak menjawab apa-apa, Sai membungkuk untuk menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lambat dan lama. Kebutuhan untuk bernafas membuat Sai, dengan sedikit tidak rela, melepaskan bibir Sakura. Keduanya saling memandang, nafas mereka sedikit terengah-engah. Sakuralah yang pertama kali memalingkan wajah.

Wanita itu mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih jauh dalam pelukan Sai. Bibirnya menyentuh pelan daun telinga sang seniman, membuatnya menahan nafas.

"...peluk aku," bisik Sakura tepat di telinga Sai.

Sejenak, Sai terpana, tapi lalu memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura. Satu kecupan di pipi wanita itu, dan Sai melonggarkan kain sutera di tubuh Sakura, membiarkannya terjatuh tanpa suara ke lantai.

"Dengan senang hati,"

Mereka bergerak bersama dalam gerakan lambat, di ranjang yang menjadi saksi malam-malam penyatuan mereka. Dalam ciuman-ciuman yang penuh hasrat, dalam sentuhan-sentuhan yang lembut. Mereka mengerang dan mendesah, saling meraba dan merasakan setiap lekukan satu sama lain, seperti sepasang pengantin di malam pertama mereka. Dan saat Sai akan memasuki wanitanya itu, seperti biasanya ia memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Sakura sebelum berbisik,

"Tutup matamu, cantik..."

_Tutup matamu, dan berpura-puralah._

Tetapi kali ini, Sakura tidak menutup matanya. Ia malah membelai pipi Sai dengan telunjuknya. Dengan sebuah senyum ia berbisik,

"Hmm...tidak. Aku ingin melihatmu, Sai..."

Mata Sai membelalak, tapi setelah beberapa saat, ia lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, Sakura..." katanya sambil menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam. Senyum yang tergambar di wajah Sai, adalah senyum terindah yang pernah Sakura lihat.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, dua sosok mayat ditemukan di apartemen Haruno Sakura.

**END**

* * *

Hmm... This one's my first lemon ever! mudah-mudahan tulisan saya ini tidak terjebak ke porn... Saya berusaha mati-matian supaya ini nggak jadi porn... Kasih tahu saya pendapat kamu, ok? Kalo menurut kalian ini terlalu porn, saya mau pergi ke pojokan n jedot2in kepala, haha... Ah, otak mesum ini...

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Sakura dan Sai?

(a) Sakura dan Sai dibunuh oleh orang suruhan Danzo karena rahasia sudah terbongkar *timpuk Danzo pake kunai*

(b) Sakura dan Sai bunuh-bunuhan

(c) Sakura membunuh Sai lalu bunuh diri

(d) Sai membunuh Sakura lalu bunuh diri

(e) Mayat itu cuma tokoh numpang lewat yang kebetulan mati di apartemen Sakura. SaiSaku sih, masih santai-santai bermesraan di kamar *damn I want to have a bf too*

Yang jawabannya benar akan mendapat biskuit dengan chocochip dari Aria~

**Review?**


End file.
